Portable electronic devices require power to operate and are typically powered by rechargeable batteries. Due to cost and design concerns, those batteries are of limited capacity and may require frequent recharging, sometimes multiple times per day and in places where AC power is not available or easily accessible.
Existing portable batteries may have only female adapter ports that require separate charging cords with male connectors to connect to the portable electronic device to be charged. Separate charging cords are inconvenient because they can become tangled or lost, often because the cables do not have a consistent storage space when not in use.
Existing portable device chargers may have retractable charging cord reels built into the housing, but those chargers lack batteries, so must be plugged into an AC outlet to charge a device, which solves the problem that the cords create, but does not resolve the portability component.